Much of 3G and 4G spectrum is idle during any 24-hour period. Further zooming into the spectrum usage's temporal pattern reveals that such low-utilization periods, referred to as “valleys” here, appear frequently. Time-to-valley can be remarkably short, and valley-durations are often long enough to be leveraged. As chatty communications, such as vine, compound the effects of over-provisioning long practiced by wireless operators, these valleys are becoming a major source of resource waste.
On the other hand, there is also a surge in pre-loadable content. Examples range from multimedia magazines, such as issues of the New Yorker, to social networks, such as friends' walls in Facebook. Subscriber-style content are pre-loadable, and if there are valleys during the time in between a content becoming available to its being consumed, such pre-loadable content can be loaded into valley time slots.
There are technologies that can detect valleys in real time. And there are technologies in general concept of scheduling. But there is no prior art on intelligently deciding when to load each mobile content to each spectrum valley timeslot. That is the subject of this disclosure.